


Границы

by faikit



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони рад, что Стив так страстен, но есть же пределы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682606) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



Губы Стива прижаты к его губам, и это мешает думать. Тони позволит ему сейчас все что угодно, главное, чтобы не останавливался. Он никогда не может ни в чем отказать Стиву. В особенности когда они целуются. Когда Стив хочет его, а Тони в ответ получает все, чего хочет сам.  
Ничего странного в том, что он не сопротивлялся, когда Стив подтолкнул его к кровати, даже не поздоровавшись. Из-за всевозможных злодеев, создающих им обоим проблемы по всей стране, не хватает времени видеться – а то, что между ними происходит, новое и такое захватывающее, что разлука придает этим отношениям огонь и, возможно, немного отчаяния.  
А этот «легкий» собственнический задвиг, который Стив демонстрирует при любой возможности? Он невероятно заводит Тони.  
Сегодня Стив не шепчет «ты мой». В первый раз шептал, и Тони едва не кончил прежде, чем успел полностью раздеться. Но теперь и не нужно - потому что сейчас он обжигает кожу горячим шепотом, а ладонями уже шарит под рубашкой. Когда Стив добирается до чувствительной точки за ухом и слегка прикусывает кожу, по телу пробегает дрожь. Тони запрокидывает голову, выгибается от этого прикосновения.  
\- Тони, - шепчет Стив, и все это горячо до неприличия.  
Стив с невероятной силой опрокидывает Тони на себя на себя, вцепляется в рубашку, собираясь ее разорвать. Тони в курсе, что он так и сделает. Не впервые. Вероятно, у Стива какой-то пунктик на этом и это… ого. Как только сверхпроницательный мозг сообщает Тони, чем это закончится, он отталкивает Стива и оказывается на безопасном от кровати расстоянии еще до того, как принимает решение так поступить.  
Сбитый с толку Стив садится на угол кровати и слегка нахмурившись смотрит на него.  
\- Я что-то…  
\- Нет! – мгновенно отвечает Тони, ведь на самом деле Стив не сделал ничего плохого, но… - Ты уже порвал две мои лучшие рубашки.  
Только бы не прозвучало так жалко – у Тони краска к лицу приливает, когда он понимает, в каком свете это предстает для Стива.  
Тот моргает, а затем ухмыляется.  
\- Так все дело в рубашке?  
\- Это моя любимая рубашка, - прищуривается Тони, опасаясь, что Стив поднимет его на смех.  
Стив в общем-то не смеется. Но продолжает ухмыляться, и Тони кажется, что это все становится еще нелепее.  
\- Ладно, - в итоге соглашается Стив. – Не буду рвать твои любимые рубашки. Забавное ограничение, должен сказать. Но я знал, на что иду.  
Он медленно встает с постели, делает пару шагов к Тони, широко распахивает руки, предлагая объятия. Тони невольно пятится и, словно защищаясь, обхватывает себя руками. Сообразив, как это, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, мучительно краснеет.  
Стив с трудом сдерживает смех.  
\- Это же… дело ведь не в неловкости, да? Потому что я уже видел тебя голым не один раз. Вам больше нечего скрывать, мистер Старк, - он наклоняется и заговорщицки шепчет: - Я уже выяснил, что ты Железный Человек. Поэтому то, что скрывается под этой рубашкой, не раскроет тайну твоей личности. Клянусь, буду беречь этот секрет ценой своей жизни.  
Тони закатывает глаза, но, столкнувшись с игривым настроением Стива, тоже не может сдержать смешок.  
\- Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять, Кэп. Тайну личности. Не рубашку.  
\- Умно, но я не буду рвать рубашку, обещаю, - он улыбается и наконец сжимает его в объятиях. Тони кладет голову Стиву на плечо, чувствуя себя немного глупо, но в целом неплохо. – По крайней мере, не эту, - подумав, добавляет Стив.  
\- Спасибо, - Тони забавляет то, как Стив начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. На этот раз по одной, предельно аккуратно.  
\- Когда я выяснил, кто ты, на тебе было красное нижнее белье, такое же красное, как эта рубашка, - все так же игриво говорит Стив.  
\- Позволю помнить об этом тебе.  
Они добираются к кровати, и любимая рубашка Тони падает на пол целой и невредимой.  
\- И кстати, оно было не таким красным, как эта рубашка, Стив. А огненно-красным, как Феррари. И это не ты выяснил, кто я, тебе просто повезло, что кто-то другой вытряхнул меня из брони.  
Стив смеется.  
\- Как скажешь. Сейчас на тебе те же? Красные? Если да – они тоже любимые? Потому что я бы хотел…  
\- Так, похоже, кто-то должен был предупредить меня, что ты опасный человек, Капитан Америка. У тебя что, миссия – заставить меня сменить гардероб? – падая спиной на кровать, он опрокидывает Стива на себя и целует. На самом деле ему совершенно плевать, даже если у Стива пунктик на срывании с него одежды.  
\- Это жалоба?  
\- Нет, если ты немедленно избавишься от этой дурацкой футболки Капитана Америки.  
\- Ты должен знать, что она любимая, - со смехом отвечает Стив и касается губами шеи Тони – они как раз на этом прервались.  
\- Все равно, я бы предпочел видеть тебя без нее.  
\- Тебе нужно только попросить.  
Футболка тоже падает на пол, и Тони уже не понимает, кто потянулся за поцелуем первым. Снова трудно думать. Когда они соприкасаются обнаженной кожей, уже не до мыслей о рубашках, не до споров и насмешек.  
Остается только Стив.  
И, о боже, он прекрасен.


End file.
